


Is This Truly Justice?

by TrashLiege



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Blood, F/F, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Will add more tags as I go, Yuri/Flynn eventually, rating might also go up we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLiege/pseuds/TrashLiege
Summary: There was something dangerous in the shadows. These were new monsters and the barriers couldn’t stop them.~ Inspired by Aliana's gorgeous artwork (https://twitter.com/alianawong/status/1154611682007834624) and the back catalogue of one of my favourite bands.(Chapter titles will mostly be their lyrics).





	Is This Truly Justice?

There were rumours spreading across Terra Lumireis, on both the empire’s side and the guild’s, that there was something dangerous in the shadows. Hiding just out of sight and far more deadly than any monster waiting outside the barriers. These were new monsters, or at least newly discovered monsters, and the _barriers couldn’t stop them_. These... creatures, they assumed human and krytian form and skulked in the night feasting on the blood of those unsuspecting humans and krytians that walked beside them.

No one knew where they came from but a new squadron of knights and a new guild had popped up in response with the specific aim to find these creatures, learn about them, and wipe them out.

It was that new squadron that a new, fresh faced recruit had been placed into after completing his training. That recruit was one Flynn Scifo, blue eyed, freckled, and with a blonde mop of hair that somehow balanced the line between bedhead and immaculately styled to be that way. He was too old to still be called a kid but he was only barely old enough to be considered an adult at a young 18 years of age. He also wasn’t quite sure what to think of the unit he had been placed in; in part because, as a new squad, he had heard very little about it and what his specific duties would entail, and in part because even though someone he knew, his own father, had been a part of the knights he had died before Flynn had been old enough to ask any questions and get real answers about what it was like to work for the knights so while he had rough ideas on what was expected of him he was also very unsure as to what the general duties he would have were. Flynn and the other recruits were told to expect an induction period for this unit and he was expecting to be filled in then.

One thing he did know was that, for now, the squad was currently being headed by one captain Schwann Oltorain, with assistance from captain Niren Fedrock, until a more permanent captain was found to run the squad indefinitely. He already knew of both men, their reputations proceeded them by far. Both were great men that were considered to be the epitome of the knights and who you should aim to be like. He was a little confused as to why there were two captains temporarily in charge though.

Not that it was really his place to speculate on that as a mere new recruit. Those in charge would know and he didn't expect to be informed of the why's of those decisions. His role was merely to do as orders dictated and help the people live happily and safely within the barrier. Once he reached high enough up in the ranks he would start to try and make some changes for the better though. He wanted to help the Lower Quarter become safer and easier to live in most of all, it was fair to say that it was his priority within the knights. It would, however, be unfair to say that was the only thing he wished to get in the long term, he did want to help out citizens other than just those he grew up with. It was just they were, and always would be, those closest to him and therefore those that he wished to assist on a more personal level than those he did not specifically know. He also wanted to make it so that neither he, nor anyone else, would lose a friend suddenly like he had all those years ago when his own best friend had vanished without a trace one night, never to been seen again.

Part of him hoped that he was still alive out there. Somewhere. The other part of him knew the realities of survival rates of those that disappear, and the kinds of things they were forced into if they were still alive, and kept the likely truth of the matter on his mind. His best friend was dead, and if not then, well, death would likely be a kindness.

He shook his head. Enough of those thoughts now. He had promised himself, and his friends memory, that he wouldn't dwell on such things in a way that would depress him so, if his friend were here now it would only upset him. He, instead, turned his thoughts and attention to his new uniform that marked him as part of the new squad. It had tentatively been named the Hunter's Brigade as Sirs Schwann and Niren already had their own brigades so the traditional naming option wasn't a possibility. The material was comfortable but had that new fabric smell, and itch, that all new uniforms had. The colour for this squad's uniform was a dark shade of grey, though just before it would start being classed as a shade of black. It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever seen but he did have to wonder if they'd just slightly given up on picking colours when it came to this one, considering how colourful all the others were. Not that it really mattered he supposed, as long as he could do his job without discomfort then the appearance of the uniform itself mattered very little to him.

All in all Flynn was rather excited about the next day when he'd finally start on actual knight work and be told where he was being sent to. He half hoped that he would remain here in Zaphias where he could keep and eye on the Lower Quarter however he also hoped he would be sent somewhere else where he would be able to see something other that this small part of the world that he had never before left and get to experience something completely new. Only time would tell.

That thought made him pause to check the clock and, oh my. It had become rather late he realised. Perhaps it was time for bed as he needed to be up bright and early in the morning so as not to be late for the induction he was to be at first thing. He swiftly got himself ready for bed before lying down and getting comfortable. As he closed his eyes he hoped that he sleep would come quickly and leave him well rested in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I hope you're liking it so far! Hopefully I won't take too long with updates but I've never really been great with long fics so we'll see... I will be adding all the main party eventually however some I'm still not 100% on how I'm going to get them to fit in with how I'm planning this so far so it might take a while.
> 
> You can see me ramble about Vespy stuff more over at TrashLiegeVanna on twitter, come say hi! <3
> 
> ~ V


End file.
